A New Life
by WeridosRox14
Summary: Kel gets kicked out so where does she go..to The Yamani Islands. What happens when Tortall comes to pick out Prince Roalds new bride. Will Kel go back to Tortall?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **READ BELOW READ BELOW!**

**Hey people a new story has arrived. I didn't really do anything over the summer but now that school is back in I have time to write during class (who needs to pay atteion). Anywho I need people to vote on what to do with this story I have two ideas and can't decide between them. **

**The first one is shang. that explains it in itself I have a few good ideas for that. **

**My other idea is having Keladry being a Warrior at the Yamani court, and the Leaders of Tortall come to vist the Islands and are shocked to see that the islands greastest warrior is Kel**

The hall was silent as Keladry of Mindelan walked towards the Stumps office. When she got to the door she stopped and took a deep breath, she then reached up and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the gruff voice from inside. Kel took another deep breath as she walked into the room. Sitting before her in the desk was Lord Wyldon also know as the stump, the man who would decide her future. "Sit down girl," Lord Wyldon said, he put down his pen and was silent for a few minutes "For the past year I have let you train like the rest of the boys. As you know the king and I were to decide at the end of the year whither of not you were able to keep up with the rest of the boys." Lord Wyldon stopped for a second then continued gravely "The king and i have decided that you failed and you could not keep up with the rest of the boys."

Keladry stared at him for a few moments trying to process what Lord Wyldon had told her. When she finally understood it she got a cold look in her eye and stood up. "Find then," she said "But I can tell you that you and the king will regret this decision, I can promise you that." She bowed and then left the room leaving a very shocked Stump standing there. Keladry then ran down the hall determined to beat the rest of the pages back to the rooms.

She ran into her room and finished packing her things, luckily she had thought to pack halfway earlier. She packed all of her things leaving out her weapons and Neal's favorite waving cat. She then took out a a piece of paper and a pen to write a note with.

Dear Neal, Cleon, Owen, Sever, Edsmond, and everyone else,

The stump has not allowed me to continue my training at the palace so I am leaving. I do not know where I will be going so do not ask. I am sorry for letting you down, please don't hate me. I promise I will return for your ordeals if not before.

-Keladry of Mindelan

Kel left the cat and not on the table beside the bed then jumped out the window to avoid seeing the boys. She had only taken a few steps when she was bombarded by sparrows "Shh" she whispered to the birds trying to calm them down "I am leaving the Palace, I don't know where to go but I must leave." The birds all landed on her telling her that they would go with her. "Do you really want to go?" she asked the birds and they cheeped back in reply.

Keladry went to the stables to say goodbye to peachblossom but when she got there she saw the horse outside in full tack. "Its a gift from some people in the palace." a voice said from behind her. Stefan was standing there holding a squirming dog.

"Who is it from?" Kel asked admiring the beauty of the leather. Peachblossom trotted up to her proudly showing it all off.

"The givers wished to remain anonymous, but they said you should have it for your travels."

"Tell them I said thank you," Kel said tears coming to her eyes wondering who would do this for a failure.

"One last thing," Stefan said stepping closer "will you take this dog for me? His name is Jump and he is a wanted dog from the kitchens," he said handing Kel the dog.

Kel took the dog and held him close 'how can I travel with him?' she thought to herself. But when she looked down into the dogs eyes she knew she could not leave him behind. "I will take him,". She then turned around and opened one of the empty bags in her tack and places Jump into it. But when she turned around again she didn't see Stefan anywhere. She quickly mounted Peachblossom and and started towards the gates. Right when she was about to leave she looked back once more and was shocked to see Neal and the rest of the boys running towards her shouting goodbyes.

**Please review and tell me which story idea you like better**

**-Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I know this is short but this is just a filler chapter. **

**Please review and tell me if you want Kel to go to:**

** shang and be one of the best warriors there**

**or go to the Yamani Islands and be a warrior there and help with the Tortall marriage stuff**

* * *

1 year later 

Kel was walking in the woods tracking a dear that would be eaten for dinner that night when sparrows came flying towards her. She immediately knew that someone near by was in danger. Kel ran as fast as she could following the sparrows. When she got to the edge of the woods she stopped and looked at what was going on. There were five boys against 20 bandits and from the looks of it the boys were her age. She took another moment to observe her surrounding then pulled up the hood on her cloak and stepped forward.

"Start moving up the hill," she shouted towards the boys. "Get to the cave don't show your back. You, you and you cover them," she said pointing to the two red heads and a green eyed boy." The boys stared at her for a few minutes then did as they were told. Some started moving uphill while the others were slowly shooting at the bandits. Kel quickly strung her own bow then started to shoot twice as fast as the boys beside her taking down twice as many bandits.

Kel felt their eyes on her instead of the battle "Get to the cave now! Don't just stand there like idiots," she snapped. The boys quickly ran up the hill as she covered them but as one of the red heads was about to enter the cave an arrow hit him right in the shoulder. Kel quickly took out a few more bandits then ran up the hill grabbed the boy and dragged him inside.

Once in the cave the red head was pulled out of her grasp and set against the wall. After taking a few deep breaths she realized that all of the boys were staring at her. She knew that they thought she was a boy like them so just to shock them she pulled off her hood revealing her waist long blond hair clasped up into a high horsetail.

All of the boys gasped "Your a girl," the green eyed one said. All the other boys nodded staring at her with awe. Then she noticed that all of them suddenly had a sad look in there eye. Thats when it hit her Green eyes, Neal. She unintentionally gasped these were her old friends. All of the Neal and the others stared at her after that. "Do I know you?" Neal asked confused.

They don't recongize me, Kel thought sadly. "Maybe you do maybe you don't." was all Kel could say. She then went to the front of the cave and looked out. Lord Wyldon and several other adults were tyeing the bandits up. Some were coming up the hill towards the cave. "You are save now Goodbye Neal, Merric, Cleon, and Owen." Kel then ran down the path away from the cave once again leaving her best friends calling after her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**READ READ READ Yeah people ummm. well you see I've been kind of busy...cough...I have school Work, TSA, and Battle of the Books and everything. I'll try to update soon I really will. And if this chapter don't make sense then sorry I wrote it in like five minutes. Please don't hate me. Please review still. Also if you haven't read Tamora Pierce's new book, Beka Cooper, you have to!!!!!**  
_

* * *

In Tortall – 5 years later

"Because of the princess's death," King Jonathon's voice rang out in the room filled with knights and subjects, "I have decided that the royal family along with several knights and a section of the Kings own will go to the Yamani Islands to talk with the court there in four months." Most of the people in the room seemed happy with the kings decision but there were a few newly named knights in the corner that were thinking of their old Yamani friend.

* * *

In the Yamani Islands (with Kel)

"The Tortallen Royal Family are what!" Keladry screamed at the emperor. For the past five years Keladry had been training at the Yamani islands. She had quickly reacquainted herself with her old Yamani friends and was taken in immediately by the Emperor. Many people said that the Emperor and her were so close that he should just adopt her.

* * *

4 months later

"I welcome you too my country," the emperor of the Yamani Islands said as he bowed to the king of Tortall. King Jonathon had arrived on schedule with several of his knights, part of the kings own, and his training master with a few squires. Too a commoner this might have seen like a lot of people but to the Emperor it was perfect.

The Emperor was quite pleased with everything, except the fact that one of his most trusted advisors, Keladry was not there like she was supposed to be. Behind him he heard someone running, hoping it would be Keladry he turned to meet her, but instead it was one of his commanders, Pender.

"I am sorry to interrupt," he said bowing to the king and then to the Emperor, "Someone upset Kelly in the practice courts and well you know how it goes," Pender said still panting slightly.

The Emperor sighed covering his face with his hand, "In the practice courts?" after taking a deep breath. The emperor turned back to the Tortallens "Please forgive me, Pender will show you too your rooms then to the conference room, I will meet you there in two bells."

After two bells the Tortallens were in the conference room waiting for the Emperor to arrive. They were talking amongst themselves when the door opened and the Emperor walked in followed by what looked like six teens. "I am sorry I was late, it is very hard to keep up with the members of the court." he said glaring at the teens "And it seems," he continued "that we are still missing two members."

As soon as he had said those words the door was slammed open and a girl with long blond hair that was clasped up on the top of her head in a horsetail. She was wearing long brown breeches, a blue shirt and a brown tunic. On her belt were two swords one long one short. You could also see the outline of several knives as she moved. The girl walked into the room noisily pulled out a chair and sat down glaring at the Emperor.

The Emperor glared right back at her. "Please forgive her she has been in quite a mood since this morning." Now let me introduce you to the court." The Emperor said looking up at the Tortallens."This" the Emperor said pointing at the first boy and girl at the far side of the table "Is my niece Princess Shinkomi and Prince Edward." The girl and boy stood up they had brown hair and looked exactly like a royalty should. "Next" the Emperor continued pointing to the next set of teens next to the prince and princess "is Yuki Shinkomi's handmaiden and Raheam one of the smartest boys in the court." The set stood up, Yuki also had brown hair but Raheam had hair that looked like a cross between red and brown with bright blue eyes. Raheam bowed while Yuki curtsied.

The Emperor smiled at them they were of the few children that never gave him trouble. "And last but not least" the Emperor said "Is Princess Carleigh from Galla, the youngest black robe mage ever. And of course you all already know Pender he should be here at any moment." The Emperor said gesturing for people to sit. The King of Tortall rose and introduced everyone from his party- The Royal Family, Nealan, Merric, Sever, Alanna, George, Raoul, Lord Wyldon and the squire Owen.

Once everyone was once again seated the conference door opened and Pender walked in carrying a few papers. "I am sorry I'm late," he said bowing to the Emperor and the King. "I had to do some research on a certain persons titles." he said the last part glaring at the blond haired girl.

Seeing the confused look on the Kings face Pender gave an explanation, "Kelly doesn't like being introduced to people so the fellow court members and I got her to agree that if we could get all of her titles then we would be free to introduced to anyone."

"Yeah but you probably didn't get them all," Kelly said feeling slightly annoyed that they were talking about her but not too her.

"Check it," Pender said tossing the packet of papers to her. Kelly caught it and started to read it. After a couple of moments she gave up.

"Fine, but I have to go, you know you said you wanted those reports by dinner, so I better get started and all." she made to get up but was pushed back down by the Emperor.

"Sit" he said "just get it over with." By now the Tortallens were completely confused 'Why did this girl care about being introduced so much'?

The Emperor handed the packet of papers to Pender so he could read it out. "Sirs and Ladies I give you Lady Commander Keladry of Mindelan, Elite Yamani Warrior, honorary shang, Savior of Emperor Chase the third and Princess Shinkomi, Arms-mistress of the West, Hero of Highpoint, Lady Shusken dealer of the court, captain of red division," It seemed like the Pender had read forever until he finally said "and Advisor to the Emperor." He slumped down in his chair like he was out of breath while Kel just gave him a mean look.

"I didn't know _you_ were the Hero of Highpoint," Carleigh said looking confused

Pender looked at Carleigh like she was mental "She commanded six squads there for a year and a half she was the one who let the main attack against the pirates."

Kel just sighed and took a notebook out of the pack she had set by her seat. "Lets just get this meeting started and not talk about my titles." she said "the Tortallen leaders are here to discuss the possibility of a marriage so that our two countries are connected." She paused her taking out a sheet of paper. "I have listed here all the available Princess's and important ladies of the court in order by rank." she said handing the paper too the Emperor. Before she could speak again she was interrupted.

"Why is your name not on this list Keladry?" The Emperor asked looking at her.

Kel turned and glared at him "Because, you know I do not plan on marrying and I am not actually Yamani."

Raheam snorted "You are as good as Yamani," he said "You have lived here most of your life, you have saved the lives of the whole court and you know the Emperor would adopt you if he could. Half the guests that come here think you are his daughter anyway. If you ask me your name belongs on top of the list since you also know about Tortall customs and would have no trouble adjusting to the atmosphere."

Kel glared at him, then let her head fall banging against the table.

"Plus" this time Shinko butted in "You know five different languages, and you are very diplomatic wise and we all know that if possible the Emperor would have made you heir to the thrown."

"Okay put my name on the list then," Kel said glaring at the table "Thats all I was supposed to do so if you'll excuse me I'll be at the practice courts," Kel picked up her pack and was a foot away from the door when she suddenly stopped "Whoever is using their gift best stop or I'll have to make you." The room was silent for a moment.

"Kelly I don't thin-" Carleigh said her gift starting to glow around her hands. But Kel held up a hand to silence her. She drew one of the knives off her waist and just held it for a moment her eyes closed. After a few seconds everyone in the room was restless. Suddenly Kel opened her eyes and threw her knife faster than the blink of an eye. When the people in the room looked to where her knife had hit they said a man pinned to wall Kel's knife sticking out of his shoulder.

Pender Immediately went into action getting all of the Royal to the far side of the wall and calling for guards. Kel just stood there staring at the man wide eyed her mouth slight open in disbelief. Three guards entered the room and stopped waiting for orders. The room was once again silent as Kel stared at the man.

"Do you know this man Kel?" Pender asked drawing his sword.

"Yes" Kel answered, rage filled her voice and spread to her eyes. "This is the man that killed my family,"

* * *

Cliffy haha I will update soon...ish 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Due to some really bad typing on my part a few days ago I will have to fix a few things. 1.) Kel's hair is brown with blond sun streaks in it. 2.)All the Yamani's have black hair not brown 3.)The king of Tortallan took such a large portion of the court with him because they each threated him that if they didn't come they would hurt him...or something like that. 4.)The Yamani's were speaking Tortallan because the Tortallans are their guest and they want to make them happy. 5.)I can't write Yamani's without showing emotion it so hard ARUG 6.)Rehaem's name has been changed to...Caden_**

_flashback  
_

Kel had be given two weeks after she spent several years in Highpoint, Kel thoughts went right to, home. She had not seen her family in forever and she missed them. So Kel packed a bag and was on the first boat over to Tortall in a heartbeat. Once she got to her fief what she saw was horrible. Many of the peoples houses had been burned down and she could see people running about her house. She ran up the steps to the front door drawing her sword. She looked inside since the door was already opened. Once the coast was clear she ran inside and went straight for the family room. It was the biggest room in the house and perfect for keeping hostages. She nearly burst out crying looked in to the room. Her whole family was there most of them dead, all except Anders. There was one man standing in the room with a bloody sword. She ran and charged him pulling her sword from its sheath but the man just smiled at her and jumped out the window. The man had bleach blond hair and bright red eyes.

**Present time**

Kel stared in to the red eyes of the man before her, this was the man that had killed her family she thought, So I will kill him. Without even thinking of the people around her she pulled her other sword out in a blind furry. She ran towards the man stopping just a foot in front of him and throwing one of her hidden knives. The man reached up with his good arm and pulled her sword out of his shoulder deflecting her knife.

"So you remember me do you?" he mocked her as he got down in a fighting stance. "I must say I hope you scream when you die like your sister. To bad your mother didn't say a word."

Kel didn't say anything back, she was too angered to even hear the yells of her friends beside her. She thought of different ways to take this man down. She wanted it to be slow and painful, like all the pain she felt because of what he did. She finally decided. She lunged right but at the last second pulled another knife from her belt. She in a circle swinging her sword across her the mans chest following up with the knife across his face. The man was surprised and had no time to block, he was impressed with her fighting ability.

"You killed my family," Kel said in a cold deadly voice getting ready to strike again "so I will kill you." The man lunged attacking her right side but Kel easily parried his attack but received a small cut. The battle seemed to last forever, Kel slowly tiring him and giving him multiple cuts all across his body and the man giving Kel cuts across her stomach in the end they both looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion but Kel sliced across his leg one more time and he finally fell.

"Mithros," the man swore "You are much better at fighting than the rest of your family even the knights." Kel kicked him "I thought you would be as easy to kill as them maybe even weaker since you were a girl and the youngest, but I was clearly wrong."

"Why did you kill them," Kel asked the man in a deadly tone "Why?" It was clear she was close to crying.

"I love to watch people suffer and they were the nearest rich people to me. I figured after I killed them I could take there money."he replied smiling up at her "You are suffering now" the man laughed

"Take him away," Kel said to the guards that had been standing by "He is charged with the killings of two Tortallan diplomats." She took her sword from the man sheathed it and walked out of her room to take a bath.

Inside the room the Emperor sighed "Kelly's going to be a mess later." he turned to the teens next to him "None of you piss Kelly off before dinner and keep an eye on her during dinner. She will be in a really testy mood for the rest of the day.

**At dinner**

Kel was the last one to arrive to dinner as usual. She walked in with her head held up she was wearing a red shirt with a black tunic and black breeches. She went and took her seat on the left side of the Emperor, since the Tortallan Court was on the right side, and looked at the Emperor.

"Now that we all have arrived let us say a prayer and dig in." The prayer was quickly said and everyone started to eat. The room was silent except for the clattering of silverware on the plates. Kel noticed that every five seconds someone looked up at her. After a few minutes of this she was about to get up to leave when a messenger entered the room. He bowed to the Emperor then to the King. He handed the sheet of paper he had been holding to the Emperor then left. The Emperor looked at the paper for a second then handed it off to Kel and continued to eat. Kel opened the letter.

_Dear Keladry,_

_I know that life had been tough ever since our parents have died and that money has been tight for the fief. I know that you have been sending you earning over to us whenever possible but you know that it is not enough. I need you to come home Kel. You can marry into a richer family and then our fief will be set for a while. Please Kel I know that you know want to marry but Mindelan is in trouble._

_Your loving brother,_

_Anders of Mindelan_

As Kel read the letter she felt her friends from the Yamani court try to read what it said. She sighed and passed it to Shinko who was sitting right next to her. She heard Shinko's and Yuki's gasp come at the same time and knew that Yuki must have been looking on. She heard the letter being passed down the table and heard each of her friends gasp when they read it.

"What is it?" The Emperor asked annoyed that he didn't know what was happening "What have you done this time?" He asked Kel

"I didn't do anything" Kel replied putting her elbow on the table and leaning on it. "Its more of a matter of how do I get out of it," She put on her thinking expression as Caden who had received the letter last brought it up to the Emperor.

The Emperor read it and glared at Kel "And why did I not know that Mindelan was having money problems?" he demanded "I could have found some way t-"

"No" Kel interrupted "I don't need help I have already figured most of it out." She took out the book she had brought to supper, and turned to the end. "I have been keeping track of all out expenses and all of the things that need to be repaired. I have decided to sell some of my weapons for the bridge repair so that is taken care of, then for the repair of the town, if we cut down on this and this" she said pointing to two of the numbers in the book then that should cover half of it. Plus if we trade some of our cattle for seed then it will bring back our crops and then we can sell the crops for more money and for food. The only problem in all my figurings is that we will be very short this winter and that doesn't count for any storms that might damage anything though out the winter." Kel sat silent for a moment "If I send all of my savings it should be enough to get them through winter."

"Kel!" Pender called out "You have been saving for two years where will you get your food and clothes. You will have no money."

"Yeah Kel," Carleigh said "You should take what Anders said. Just marry a second son of a wealthy family and you will not have to suffer."

"What makes you think I will suffer," Kel said outraged "I am happy to give my savings to Midelan if they need it. They are my family and my friends. You forget I have many ways of getting money and many people throughout several countries owe me," The room was silent.

" Kel I will be happy to pay for-" the Emperor started but was cut off again as Kel raised a hand.

"In all the years you have known me have I ever asked for financial help or accepted it in any way?" when the Emperor shook his head she continued "then what makes you think I will accept it now?"

The Emperor sighed "We should switch the conversation to a topic that our guest would be interested in."

The Tortallan King shook his head "No no I am quite interested in this. The Mindelan fief is in trouble you say? I was not informed of this."

Kel swung her head to face him, "Thats because we are not you majesty, my brother worries to much so I take care of all the financial doings, and I didn't feel that we were in dire enough of a situation to involve the government." Kel replied politely.

"It seems like you were in a dire situation," Kel heard someone mummer down the table.

Kel frowned "I have everything taken care of so it is no one else's problem. I would prefer if we switched to a more supper friendly topic that does not involve me in away way." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"How is Tortall's army coming?" The Emperor asked "I know you once has the greatest army in all of the kingdoms."

"Our army is very good the Kings Own is still growing but I fear some of our knights are not as strong as they could be. Its like they have given up." King Jon replied watching Kel out of the corner of her eye. "How is your army?"

The Emperor replied smiling "Our army is prospering. With two great commanders I don't think it can get any better."

"You only have two commanders?" Alanna ventured from down the table a little.

"No, no we have many commanders but they all look up to Kelly and Pender and if you ask me even Pender looks up to Kelly."

"Hey," Pender called out "I am not ashamed to look up to her. She is the best in a battle with keeping calm, her fighting skills, and the fact that she can win a battle when your men are out numbered seven to one. It makes sense."

Kel sighed again 'does it ever end' she thought to herself.

After dinner everyone went to one of the lounges where they were free to talk amongst themselves. Kel knew that this would be the time she would have to face all of her old friends and the rest of the court of Tortall. She went and sat down in her favorite chair that was right next to the fire. She saw Neal, Merric come right towards her. They just stood there looking at her as she sat there. Kel sighed again and leaned her elbow against the chair and rested her head in her hand. "Are you going to sit or just stand there like idiots.

"I'll sit thank-you" Alanna said coming but from behind the two boys and sat on the couch right beside Kel. "So what did you do right after you left the castle. I want to hear everything so that I can gloat to Jonathan later about how I was right about you."

Kel smiled as the rest of the Tortallan court crowded around and started to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello people...Anna is sorry she has not updated she has been very busy...sniff...I promise to update more. Enjoy the story...hehe

* * *

"After I left the castle I wasn't sure where I wanted to go." Kel said "I just got my only dream crushed so I just wanted to wonder around for a while." Kel looked around the room and noticed that the whole Tortallan court was listening her, even the king.

"I went from town to town helping them with bandit problems or immortals. One time I was in the mountains and I met up with a group of boys that needed help. I didn't realize until I had helped them that they were pages."

"What was so bad about helping pages?" Alanna asked slightly confused "I thought you were still friends with most of them."

"Thats just it," Kel replied "The pages I had helped were my old friends." She looked at Neal and saw that he remembered.

"Anyway," Kel continued "After a year of wondering around I went back to the Yamani Islands to see how things were. It just so happened that in my first week I saved the Emperor from an assassin and reacquainted Yuki and Shinko."

"In the next month I enrolled myself in the Yamani army and was given the rank of commander within the next three. I also taught several training classes and worked with protection high point. While there I lost most of my old yamani mask and now I hardly ever don't show what I believe."

"Whats High Point, I heard you had some kind of title with that in it?" Merric asked

"High Point is the main port that pirates attack. Last year I was stationed there with two other commanders and 10 squads of men. Within the first month both commanders were dead and so that left me in charge of ten squads of under trained men. I worked them for two months until they all could fight with a blind fold. A month after that there was a huge attack we were out numbered 1-6 but we fought for four days straight and won. After that I got the title hero of high point."

"I told you she was good" Alanna said looking at Jon. "Anyway Keladry it seems you have made yourself a well know warrior and have achieved many things in life."

Kel smiled at her "Thank you that means a lot, but I still have a long way to go and many things to do."

Alanna was about to question her when the door to the room burst open and a boy ran in "Kel, Kelly, your brother Anders is here to see you. He is headed this way. I heard him muttering something about an arranged marriage."

Kel got up cursing, she ran towards the back door only to discover it was locked. Kel rounded on Shinko and the Emperor who had the keys to the room.

"You haven't seen him in two years Kel," The Emperor said "take this time to talk to him,"

Kel glared at him and went over to one of the couches to sit. Anders walked into the room a moment later. He bowed to and greeted the Emperor and the King and went and sat next to Kel. Everything was silent for a moment as Anders sat looking at Kel. He sighed and turned to the Emperor.

"Kel" the Emperor said "You already know what Anders has to say and what you must do. The question is will you do it?"

Kel snapped her head around and anger flared in her eyes "What is so important about me marrying to you two. Every time I see you, either of you, you always saw how I need to marry and plan a life or do something. When will you realize that is not what I want. I like to live on the edge I like to be able to travel and help people if I were to be married then I would have to stay in one place. I am known in this country for helping the people. I am known for looking out for them. If I were to marry I could not do that and you would be taking away my life. So no matter what you saw I will not marry. If Mindelan needs money I have it. You forget all the prizes I have won and the land I have gained. I will gladly give all that up but I will _not _be involved in an arranged marriage." Kel, finishing her rant, calmly walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast when Kel walked in. She walked to the front of the table and bowed to the Emperor then to her brother. "I am sorry," she said "for the way I acted yesterday. I have been really edgy for the past month or so and it finally all spilled out yesterday."

The Emperor nodded at Kel "You are forgiven, I understand you have been under an extreme amount pressure and have been really stressed about the Tortallan court coming. Your brother and I have talked it over and agree that if you don't want an arranged marriage then you will not be forced into one."

Kel smiled at him and turned to the king and said in a cold monotone voice that she used for talking to be that she didn't like "I am sorry for my outburst I hope I didn't inconvenience you in any way." then without waiting for his answer she sat down and started to eat. After few minutes of silence a bell rang on the other side of the palace. Kel stood up grabbing a roll, she waved to Anders saying "I have to go break in the new recruits. Then go to train myself, so I will see you when I see you."

"We will all go to watch you," The Emperor said with a straight face, but you could see the amusement in his eyes.

Kel glared at him but walked out of the room anyway. She went back to her room and changed into a black shirt, breeches and boots with a red tunic. She hung three knives on her belt and two swords next to them. She also hid several knives on her in various places. She braided several strands of her hair but left most of it the same and pulled it half up. After she dressed she grabbed a bag of various weapons, a change of clothes and her glaive. She made it to the other side of the palace within the next five minutes and was in the training yard to meet the recruits in the next three.

She waited silently as the men slouched in with the Emperor and Tortallan court following behind them. After everyone was where they should be Kel stepped forward. "Good morning everyone I hope you all slept well because you are going to need that today. I am Lady Commander Keladry of Mindelan the person who is supposed to break all of you in." Kel saw at the mention of her name all of the men stood up straight and looked at her with a slight fear in their eyes. "Now before we start I am supposed to tell you a few things.

There are 50 men here, 5 of you will have showed up late.

Out of you 50, four will quit at the end of morning practice. Three more of you will have quit after lunch. By the end of the afternoon a total of ten of you will have quit.

By the end of the month another 10 of you will have switched to guard or an easier position's and 15 of you will have decided that you want to work in other places around the palace. By the very end only 15 of you will have become eligible for becoming a Yamani warrior. So keeping that in mind, how about we run six miles. Thats good? Ok start now."

All of the men throughly shocked started running to the running path in the woods. Kel just stood there for a moment then went and started to practice glaive patterns.

"Don't you run with them?" Raoul asked confused

"Why?" Kel asked "Its funny they realize they are alone in the middle of the woods. Plus they are all grown men they don't need a babysitter."

The big man smiled slightly as Kel went back to her glaive increasing the difficulty of the routine. It was the Emperor that interrupted her next.

"Is the training really that hard?" he asked looking a little shocked

"Yes it is," Kel replied "The men and occasional woman have to run at least 45 miles a day, 10 of those miles are usually uphill. Also when ever the weather is bad you know we have everyone sit out in it for hours at a time not moving. Plus there is horse, swords, hand to hand and strategical combat training. So people usually vie for an easier position."

"Hm" the Emperor said "I think we should make the training a little easier you were just telling me a few days ago that the number of elites were dwindling."

"No" Kel called out "If you make the training easier our warriors will start slacking. There is a reason we have two training programs, one for guards which are like Tortallan Knights but anyone can do it, then there is Yamani Warrior training for those who want to do better than the guard position. The number of elites are already being taken care of in one of our other stations. Please don't make the training easier for the men."

The Emperor sighed but gave in "Alright Kel, but I don't want our army to continue to get smaller."

"Its not getting smaller," Kel said as the first man came out of the woods "We gain at least 75 well trained guards every month."

After all the men came out of the woods huffing Kel went back up to the front, "Have a nice run boys" Several of them glared at her "I'll take that as a no. Well since it took you so long I want all of you to get a partner and a staff and practice blocks until you can't move your arms any more. Since it seems we lost one person in the woods I will pair with one of you. This exercise is to see what kind of upper arm strength you have. The group that lasts the longest will get excused from the six miles we run after everyone has given up. Alright? Begin."

Kel partnered up with one of the men and was saddened that he only lasted half an hour. But the last group was good They made it almost a whole hour until one of the two mens legs gave out. Kel smiled and excused the group to lunch early as she and the rest of the men started running another six miles.

* * *

Once the day of training was over Kel and the rest of the Tortallan court went to dinner with Kel leading the way. At dinner everything was quite as everyone ate. Or that was until a guard entered the room. He bowed to the Emperor and the King then turned to Kel, "Here is your paperwork, I'm sorry its late," the guard said looking slightly scared.

The guard left the room as Kel started to flip through the papers, she smiled as she read one particular sentence.

"What is it Kel," Pender asked trying to read the sheet over her shoulder.

"Ah the usual complaints of the season. Every man complained about the way I ran training execpt four that said 'Shes damn good,'"

Pender smiled "Well I wonder what will happen tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello people here is the next chapter I hope you like it. REVIEW!! _

* * *

_Recap: The guard left the room as Kel started to flip through the papers, she smiled as she read one particular sentence. _

"_What is it Kel," Pender asked trying to read the sheet over her shoulder._

"_Ah the usual complaints of the season. Every man complained about the way I ran training except four that said 'Shes damn good,'" _

_Pender smiled "Well I wonder what will happen tomorrow."_

* * *

The next night after dinner Kel was the only one in the library. She was thinking about training th next day. She was broken out of her train of thought when the door opened. She looked up and was surprised when Neal walked in.

Neal walked over to the table was she was sitting at and sat down. "Is it ok if we talk?" he asked Kel nodded. She had wondered when her friends would come to talk to her. It was quite for a few minutes as they both collected their thoughts. They had already caught up a little on the first day but they hadn't really talked.

"Why didn't you write?" Neal asked quietly

Kel smiled a little, "Actually she said reaching under the table into her bag. "I wrote you and everyone else at least once a week when ever I got a chance. I just never sent them,"

Neal looked at the stack of letters amused "You never sent them?" he asked

"I was always away from the palace and when I was at the palace I had other things on my mind," Kel said putting her head in her hand.

"You are very different from how I remember you," Neal said as he fliped through several of the letters.

"Yes well as I told you before I traveled a lot learning about different styles of fighting and over time I developed a... I guess you could say a cold shell around me. Its not easy commanding a group of men at the age of fourteen," Kel said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Neal and Kel continued talking late in the night catching up on all the missed events that happened in each others lives.

* * *

The next day-breakfast

Kel walked in to the breakfast room in her normal black training clothes, she went and sat at her normal place, got her normal breakfast food and looked across the table to see the King of Tortall staring at her. She nearly choked on her toast and quickly swallowed some juice.

"Are you well Kelly?" Pender asked from beside her.

"I'm fine," Kel responded catching her breath "I just forgot something." She rolled her eyes as Pender smiled at her, then turned to the Emperor, "Will you be coming to watch training today?" Kel asked

"Actually Kel," The Emperor said smiling "I was talking to the Tortallan court and we have decided that they will join in with the men,".

Kel stared blankly at him for a few minutes before she covered her mouth with her hand holding in her laugher. "Oh really," she said biting her lip "I can't wait then. Well I have to go set up," she said. Before left the room she turned to the Tortallan knights "If you want to be in training then I will treat you like everyone else no special treatment and you will receive the same punishments if I don't think you are performing well enough." She then left the room lightly laughing.

* * *

At training

Kel smiled to herself as she set out staff, swords, and every piece of weaponry imaginable. Once finished she leaned against a near by tree wondering how to torture the troops today. It was about a half an hour later when all of the men and Tortallans had showed up. She scanned to group and was surprised that Alanna, Raoul, all of her old friends and even the King and Wyldon had showed up ready for training.

"Alright," she yelled out getting everyones attention "Today we have a few extras joining training today I want everyone to be nice to them, got it?" everyone nodded "Ok then lets start running we have to do about 20 miles." All the Yamanis started running while the Tortallans groaned. Kel decided to run this one just to prove to the Tortallans that she was an all around good warrior. About halfway through almost all of the men had dropped back and it was just the Tortallans and her. She looked back and saw Merric drop back. She frowned to herself and increased her pace. She finished about ten minutes before anyone else.

Once everyone was out of the woods Kel decided to let everyone pair up and train with weapons. She was happy when she saw that Wyldon was the only one without a partner. She walked over to him. "I guess I will have to be your partner," Wyldon looked horrified at the thought of Kel being his partner but went along with it since she was in charge.

"Now," Kel said calling out to everyone "The first match will be with swords good luck everyone," Kel smiled as she drew her own sword and got into the Guard position. "Go," she called out and the matches began. Wyldon came in fast but not as fast as Kel she easily blocked his blow and threw her own. She used her strength and push so that his sword was almost pressing back on him, but he managed to get out of it like any good warrior should. The match lasted for a few more minutes until kel got bored so she easily flipped his sword out of his hands and and flipped him on to the ground with her sword pressing on his neck.

"The next match will be with staffs, everyone come and get one," Kel called out as she pulled two staffs out of the bin and threw one to Wyldon who was just getting up. "Go," Kel called once more that morning. This time Wyldon knew better and he made his attacks fast and hard. But Kel could still easily block them barely moving. After a few minutes Kel knew that the other matches had finished and everyone was watching hers, so she decided to step it up. She quickly turned her staff in a quick circle throwing off the older man the started to overpower him with her attacks and once again Wyldon was on the ground with his staff feet away from him and Kels pressed against his neck.

Kel turned away from him and bowed to the cheering men before her, "Thanks for the cheering but thats not going to get you out of training," The men quited down, "We will have one more match before the midday meal, So everyone get with your partners because this will be a hand to hand combat match. Kel called out the start of the matches once again and everyone started moving including Wyldon who was now breathing heavily. "What the matter," she wispered to him "Is a girl to strong for you to fight," Kel smiled as she saw him glare at her again. This match ended just like the others, Wyldon on the ground with Kel standing above him. Once all the matches were finished Kel walked up to the front stepping over Wyldon who was still breathing heavily on the ground. She looked around at the other Tortallans and noticed they were all breathing heavily too. She sighed "You all did a good job today, but tomorrow will not be so easy we will be training with weights and heavier weapons. Also I am sorry to say that afternoon training will be canceled because the some of the horses were taken out to pasture today. Anyone who wants to continue weapons training can meet me here after their meal," Kel then walked off to the dining hall leaving all of the men silently cheering.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys I plan on updating A LOT MORE! I didn't have a beat for this one though I really should get one. I'm kinda lazy.  
**

The next two weeks Kel threw herself into training the Yamani troops

The next two weeks Kel threw herself into training the Yamani troops. She barely saw anyone and took meals in her room or on the go. She hadn't meant to avoid the Tortallans but it sure seemed like she did. Sitting in her rooms one day she knew she had to cut back on training time to sit in with the Emperor or the Tortallans would never go away. She made a hasty decision. To test the men's preparedness and give her some free time, she sent them to one of her friends in one of the northern islands where they would get the next part of their training. All of this was carried out in one night, so when she arrived for breakfast the next morning, you could say it was a bit of a surprise.

"About time you joined us Kelly, I was wondering when you were going to stop working those men ragged." Pender lightly teased when she sat beside him.

"I don't know how well they will fare with Master Zoltan," She said bowing her head at the Emperor and King. "After all he did beat every fault out of me."

"You sent them to ZOLTAN!" Carleigh called "He's crazy! He is known for breaking sprits and then rebuilding them into a warriors dream!"

"He doesn't break sprits Carleigh," Kel said softly "though he does fix broken ones quite well. I trained with him for years and still consider him my master. He was a good teacher who treated everyone the same and offered no sympathy for those not willing to try. If I could have trained under him from the beginning I would have."

"Well them Keladry if you have free time toady I trust you will sit in on our meeting?" The Emperor said slowly eating his breakfast.

"Yes of course I will," Kel said smiling at the old man.

After Breakfast

Walking out of the Breakfast Hall Kel quickly made her way to her rooms. After changing into her usual black breeches and shirt she decided to change to a bright blue tunic and pulled her hair half back, braiding a few sections. She put the barest amount of facepaint, just a little rice powder and some kohl around her eyes. After grabbing a few journals and her normal pack and weapons she made her way to the conference room. The Emperor was the only one there yet and smiled at the sight of her.

"It has been a while since I last saw you dressed up Kel." The Emperor said the sides of his eyes crinkling.

"Yes and hopefully you won't have to see me dressed up often," Kel replied softly

"I wanted to talk to you before everyone else got here Kel, it has just about been decided. Princess Shinkokami will marry young Prince Roald. You and the rest of court will go to Tortall in two weeks hence with them as guard and advisors. I'd say it's about time I got myself some grown advisors." The Emperor said a small bit of humor coming in at the end.

Kel just stared at him. Did he really expect her to go back there, the country that had cast her down and spit on her? She knew in her heart she wouldn't refuse him but she wanted to, she really wanted to. She merely bowed deeply to the Emperor as the Tortallan Court made there way into the room. Kel waiting until everyone was seated until she chose her seat beside the Emperor. She quietly took out her book and began taking notes on the meeting and want preparations needed to be made for their coming to Tortall.

After the meeting let out Kel quickly dropped her things off in her rooms then went straight to the practice court with her sword. She found a free spot and started. She had found that pattern dances helped with her glaive work so much that she made pattern dances for just about every weapon she owned. She started slowly spinning the sword eventually getting into more complicated blocks and strikes, always moving. Why was the Emperor sending her to Tortall? She wondered. What good would come from her being there with those that cast her away? At the end of the dance she had come to a decision. She would go to Tortall protect the Princess and show everyone what she was made of.

"You have become a fine warrior Keladry" Kel heard a voice call behind her. "Wyldon really didn't know what he doing when he sent you away."

Kel turned around meeting violet eyes. "I thank you Lady," she said bowing "I did what I could to prove them wrong."

Alanna smiled at Kel. "Yes you have. I was coming down here to ask you for a duel but I can tell you are tired. Perhaps tomorrow we can meet?"

Kel completely shocked bowed again "It would be an honor to meet you tomorrow, shall we say after breakfast?"

"Very good. I trust you won't mind an audience because you should expect one." Alanna said as she walked inside.

Kel smiled to herself. A battle with the Lioness was what she had dreamed of since coming to the Yamani Islands. After bathing and changing into more simple clothes Kel decided a walk down to the local village would clear her head. She grabbed her normal pack and weapons and took off down the dusty road opting to walk instead of taking a horse. As she walked she calmly observed her surroundings. She knew that the young boys training to become guards often fooled around on the trials to escape their training master. She was about half way to the village when she heard the normal sounds of a fight. Turning the last corner she saw three older boys in the colors of boys training to become guards picking on a two much smaller boys, obviously servant children. Kel easily walked behind the boys with out being noticed then promptly smacked each boy over the head forcing them to the ground.

"Do I really see this?" Kel said smiling coldly at the boys "Three young guardsmen picking on those that serve the palace including the Emperor?"

"What does it matter to you?" One of the boys sneered at her. Kel couldn't help but think back to Joren and his crowd. This boy clearly didn't know who she was.

"Well," Kel said toying with her sword "I don't really like bullies and I know the Emperor doesn't either. I mean I do train all my soldiers to respect commoners. They seem fine with it and most of those that I train become elites.

Both boys stood up as fast as possible bowing as deeply as they could, having caught glance of the crest on the hilt of her sword. "Forgive us Lady Keladry," the eldest boy said "We lost ourselves and weren't thinking. Please don't report us to Master."

"Oh I won't be turning you in. But I suggest you turn yourselves in," Kel said smiling to herself. Harsh punishments were dwelt on those who abused their power. "Though I will be talking to your Master later today, now off you go" Kel said watching them as they went. They would turn themselves in for fear of what would happen if she found out they didn't. Kel turned back to the boys on the ground only to find Neal next to them healing their wounds with the rest of her friends around him.

After the boys were sent on their way, Kel and her friends continued walking to the village.

"You never did care for bullying," Neal said smiling at her "I see you still haven't given up that fight."

Kel smiled at him and the boys "Bullying is one thing I will never tolerate anywhere," Kel said. "Now would you guys like a tour of the village?"

That night Kel couldn't help but smile as she went to sleep. Things were finally turning out right. The Tortallans respected her, she was getting close with her old friends, and tomorrow she would duel with her idol. Things really couldn't get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm am sooo sorry for how long it took to update, my father was recently in an accident that left him in a wheelchair so I have been taking time off to help him re-learn to do everyday tasks. Thank you to everyone who pushed me to update. I will try really really hard to update more often. Please Review!**

Kel awoke before dawn the next morning to get ready for the day. Facing the Lioness in front of what would most likely be the entire Tortallen court as well as most the Yamani court was a big deal. After going through her normal weapons practices, she quickly bathed and put on a black shirt and breeches with a brilliant green tunic that made her eyes look like they glow. Up when her straight, sun streaked brown-blond hair into a very sleek horsetail that carefully hidden barbs were placed in, and on went her weapons belt with her six daggers and her sword. Today was a day that she would have to look her best.

Kel went out to the courts dinning room where she was met with Shinkomi, Edward, Yuki, Conrad, and Carleigh.

"I knew you'd be up this early," Carleigh says as she pushes Kel into a seat.

"You always get up far too early when you have a big duel," Yuki adds as she heaps Kels plate with food.

"I'm just amazed you're not bouncing from excitement and running into things." Conrad continues through a mouth of food.

Kel just sighs for her part and starts eating, in just a little while she'd be able to further prove herself.

After breakfast she meets with her men and gives them firm instructions about the task they would be doing for the next two days.

"Now that the weak have left our ranks your real training will begin. I want you all to climb to the top of Franbuku Mountain and get the treasure Yamni Rose that grows only in that spot, and bring it to me. You have 2days get to it!" As the men were running off Kel thought back to the time her commander had given her that task, she was the only one to complete the task and she made it back with just fifteen minutes to spare.

"So you make your men bring you flowers?" She head a deep voice say from behind her.

"Well Lord Raoul," she replied without turning around "if you have a lady you want to give flowers to your welcome to join them. After all Royal Yamani Rose are the rarest in the world because they only grow in one place."

Raoul chuckled as Kel turned to face him. "So, I hear your one of the best commanders the Yamani has ever had in battle?" he said eyes flashing.

Kel smiled "I just act the part the best I can, besides my commanding days will soon be over when I go to Tortall to guard the princess."

"Why does the princess need such guards to protect her? Does the Emperor not trust the us to protect her?" Raoul asked his face expressionless.

Kel just smiled wider "There have been so many attacks the on the Yamanis, especially the Royals, that guards are necessary. Assassination attempts are usually a weekly thing around here, the royal family is so vast that they fight each other for the throne. If someone as important as Shinkomi well…" Kel trailed off "This arrangement is very important to the Emperor so we do what we will do what it takes to make it work."

"Including going back a country that turned you down," Raoul said sympathy clear in his voice.

"We will do what we can to make the marriage work." Kel smiled sadly as she walked away.

After Lunch

"Its time Kel," Pender said softly as the young teen court walked away from the dinning room.

Kel nodded, set her shoulders and walked with her friends to the practice courts. Getting there she walked to the side opposite the Tortallen court and lady Alanna and bowed to the Emperor and King in the stands. She removed her daggers from her belt handing them off to her friends choosing to only fight with her board sword.

After the match was blessed by the Emperor and the Tortallen king Kel and Alanna stepped into the court both at the ready stance. The match started quickly with Alanna charged in with her sword, Kel meeting it with equal ferocity. The first blows of the match were not actually as harsh as they seemed but each of the opponents were calculating the other strengths and weaknesses. After Kel was positive about the Lionesses fighting style she quickly spun away her black tunic and hair swinging with her from her opponent's sword. Then she charged back in swiftly ducking lady Alanna sword and getting behind her, gasps were heard from the crowd. Alanna sensing Kels movement a little late was still able to keep up with her managing to block the blow that would have ended the match. But Kel gave her no room to attack choosing to advance forward using her strength and lean speeds to dance circles around Lady Alanna.

The Emerpor watched on in amusement and whispered to the awed King "Kel has always taken a fancy to dancing, I wasn't so aware she used it to her advantage on the battle field." For from their point of view it actually looked like Kel was dancing circles around the Lioness. Her hair and tunic swinging in beat to the ringing of the swords.

The Lioness mean while was getting quite frustrated, this girl was dancing around her making it look effort less, finally getting annoyed of the ever changed footsteps of the girl, she took a chance and stuck her feet out forcing Kel to change the direction of her dance.

Kel saw the lady's leg come out and barely had enough time to right herself and block the Lionesses next attack. She knew dancing wouldn't work any more so she moved on to her next form of attacking. Getting right in front of the Lioness she met her challengers attacks directing using their momentum to help her swing her own sword back at the Lioness putting all of her strength into every single one of her attacks while still using her lean speed to stay light on her feet.

The Lioness was unnerved by this girl, she had known there was a lot riding on this duel for Kel, but this girl was scary. Her eyes were dead and always calculating everything that was happening, in all her years in battle she had never met anyone, man or women, like this.

Kel knew the battle was coming to an end, both her and the Lioness were slowing down, it seemed like they had been fighting for hours. All that was going through Kel's head were ways to take the Lioness down, and for once she could not think of a way. She had used all of her battle tricks that she dared show in front of all these people, knowing that she couldn't show everything in case she met once of the spectators in battle some day, but she had to beat the Lioness. That was the only thing she was thinking of.

Lady Alanna took her time when she found her opening, Kel seemed to leave one spot open when she did a certain block, after making Kel use that block a few times she was sure. When Kel used that block again the Lioness took advantage of it using the appropriate leverage she grabbed Kel's open left arm and threw her to the ground, but Kel had other plans she brought the Lioness with her and just as she pressed her sword against the Lady's neck she felt the cold steel of the Lionesses own sword against her own.

The Yamani and Tortallen judges conferred with one another until they stepped forward and declared it…a tie.

Both Kel and Alanna smiled at each other still panting and shook hands. Then they both slunk off to their well deserved baths, it had been a long fight.


End file.
